


Want some ice for that burn?

by turduckenail



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen, Minor Injuries, No Slash, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, This is gen I promise, badger cereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turduckenail/pseuds/turduckenail
Summary: Vlad tangles with Aragon and bites off more than he can chew. Danny patches him up.





	Want some ice for that burn?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old drabble I wrote in like an hour and then forgot about for a couple years. This is set sometime between when Vlad and Danny are actively at each others throats and a hypothetical future truce/alliance. I really liked how it turned out at the time so I figured I'd post it for y'all to see.  
> That said, I haven't edited this, and I was still pretty new to writing when I wrote this, so there might be some ooc dialogue/interactions. I honestly can't tell. I haven't watched the show since I wrote this, all I have left are vague impressions of what the characters are like. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ If anyone wants to see an updated version of this let me know and I'll give it a rewrite.  
> Quick warning for non-graphic depictions of a burn injury. It's really minor but if that bothers you maybe steer clear.

Danny gently held the cool cloth to the burn, stretched a bright angry red across Vlad's back.  
  
The older halfa hissed in pain at the touch. "Will you please refrain from doing that?"  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to help, fruitloop." Danny dunked the cloth in the bowl of cold water beside him. The cloth was warming up too fast against Vlad's skin. Danny figured it had something to do with his fire core. "'S not my fault you decided to tangle with Aragon of all people."  
  
"That idiot was in my way. How was I to know he had the amulet!?" He snapped, hissing again when Danny reapplied the cloth.  
  
"Well it is called the Amulet of Aragon for a reason. Maybe if you payed attention when there's someone else wailing on me you'd know some of these things." Danny removed the cloth again, already completely warm, and tossed it to the side. "This isn't working. That dragon fire really did a number on you."  
  
Vlad grumbled angrily, something about how he was going to GET that moronic ghost prince the next time they met.  
  
Danny sat midair, his ghostly tail flicking back and forth as he tried to think of what else they could do for the burn. A second later, a light came on in his mind. "Oh, duh! Ice powers."  
  
Vlad's eyes snapped open. "Daniel, if you're about to do what I think you're-" He was cut off by his own gasp as his body rebelled against the bone numbing cold suddenly present at his back. "DANIEL!"  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down," Danny shifted his position so his frost-coated hands followed Vlad's back as he flinched away. "We've got to get the heat down somehow, and a cold cloth wasn't cutting it."  
  
Vlad complained under his breath, but otherwise didn't object further.  
  
They sat in silence for a time, until the burn lost its angry red appearance and Danny stopped feeling the heat fighting back against his ice powers. "There ya go. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"  
  
Vlad harrumphed. Danny had already started smearing a generous amount of burn cream across his back. When he finished, Vlad handed him the roll of bandages and helped Danny wrap them around his ribs to cover the burn.  
  
"Thank you." Vlad finally said, like saying the words was like swallowing a bitter pill.  
  
Danny looked up at him in mild surprise. "You're welcome." Then he cracked a grin. "I guess you could get used to having someone around to patch you up after a fight, huh  
fruitloop?"  
  
Vlad, oddly enough, grinned back. "I could at that, little badger."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!  
> Edit: I totally forgot, you can also find me on tumblr [here](https://turduckenail.tumblr.com/)


End file.
